


Snapshot

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-30
Updated: 2003-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a much better picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> S4. Spoilers: Divide and Conquer. For Cal.

  
Crouched in the ankle-deep mud, Jack watched the caterpillar's agonizing climb up the tree trunk - sliding, regaining ground, then sliding again.

He knew how it felt.

Damn the Tok'ra. Damn their tests. Damn his good intentions.

And _damn_ Major Samantha Carter.

"Colonel?"

Startled, he stood, only to have his feet slip out from under him. Flailing wildly, he tried to regain his balance even as Sam grabbed him under the arms to haul him upright. The end result found them both on the ground and covered in mud.

"God damn it, Carter! Can't you leave well enough alone?" His anger was sudden, irrational, and had nothing to do with what had just happened.

She knew it, too. Her eyes went wide, cheeks paling and then flushing in turn. "So sorry, _sir_! Next time I won't bother!" As she glared at him, a dollop of mud slid down her nose. Without thinking he reached out to wipe it away.

And froze.

Jack only remembered those horrible minutes at the force field as random images, snapshots of wide eyes, pale skin, lips moving, a hand reaching...

His anger fled. "Carter, I..."

"Ahem."

Jack looked up to see Teal'c and Daniel standing a few feet away, one launching an eyebrow skyward, the other rubbing the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"Well, _this_ is a Kodak moment."

Ignoring Daniel's poor attempts to conceal his amusement, Jack looked at Sam, who gave him a small shrug and an even smaller smile. But she did smile.

Ignoring the unspoken boundaries they'd started to lay down over the last few weeks, Jack scraped the mud from her nose and wiped it on the one clean patch of his sleeve. Her smile brightened. That was a much better picture to have in his head.

 

 


End file.
